1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a fixed focus lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic imaging devices such as a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) and digital storage devices have been developed, high-pixel characteristics at the level of mega-pixels have been obtained, and demand for lenses suitable to obtain these high-pixel characteristics has increased.
For example, a fixed focus lens used in surveillance cameras such as closed circuit television (CCTV) includes a wide-angle, large-aperture lens so as to monitor a dark space over a wide area, and is required to be able to correct optical aberrations of peripheral portions so as to check the smallest characteristic information of a subject. In addition, changes in focus caused due to variation of a wavelength of light from visible rays to infrared rays as day turns to night needs to be corrected.